


Kuroko no Magical Girl

by SomeBratInAMask



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeBratInAMask/pseuds/SomeBratInAMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko vow to restore friendship to the basketball court by defeating the Generation of Miracles - Japan's most powerful magical girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko no Magical Girl

The hum of Tokyo traffic softened the _thump!_ as two pairs of heeled boots landed atop the Teikou Middle School roof. Heels indented in the sugared snow and security lights brightened the roof like candles on white icing. Two men stood quietly beside each other, one taller with hair aflame; the other smaller and dipped in placid blue. Their ivory skirts flared in the wind, revealing toned legs.  
  
"Remember, Red Tiger," the shorter one addressed their partner, "We must defeat all five Miracles if we are to restore the true meaning of basketball to the court."  
  
Red Tiger smirked, eyes like embers from an autumn fire pit.  "Don't underestimate me, Miracle Opal. I know our destiny; I've known it since we both pledged our hearts on Seirin's brave rooftop. Our allegiance is to our team."  
  
Miracle Opal smiled softly. "Yes," he agreed pleasantly. "We will show them... _My_ Magical Girl." They both took off down the stairs, Opal clutching his gem at the base of his neck - the clear amulet which designated him as the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles - the strongest team of Magical Girls in Japan. As he and his partner neared the main floor, where Opal's old captain Miracle Ruby had telepathically requested his presence via Miracle Gemstones™, he could feel his amulet grow hot. Had he not been wearing his Seirin-red glovelettes, the necklace may have burned his skin.  
  
When they pushed through the gymnasium doors, a pair of scissors sliced the air and nicked Red Tiger's cheek. He gasped, touching his face in shock.  
  
Opal whipped his head forward to find Miracle Ruby standing before them, hand still swung out from when he had thrown the weapon. "Ruby!" Opal exclaimed indignantly as he stepped inside.  
  
"I don't recall inviting a stranger to this meeting," Miracle Ruby pointed out, voice slithering across the space between them like an affable snake. A snake you might dine with at dinner. _‘Pass the buttered mice, oh please, would you?’ ‘Yessssssss.’_ His white knee-length skirt had a split up the thigh, like the edge of a blade. The hem was threaded powder blue to match the color of the sharp jacket buttoned half-way over his shirt. His one red eye greeted Opal familiarly from their days as a team - but the Emperor Eye glittered foreignly. His gem starkly contrasted with his pale uniform.  
  
"What have you called us here for?" Opal questioned, instinctively shifting into his Ignite Pass Kai stance.  
  
The corners of Miracle Ruby's lips curved upward, but somehow not in a smile. He turned around, nodding at the four Miracles behind him. "Sapphire, Gold, Emerald, Amethyst, Opal," he named, "I have assembled you to assure that we all plan to keep our promise?”  
  
Farthest away was Miracle Sapphire, who scoffed. "Of course," he drawled. "I haven't balled for much else but facing you guys again, since those days." He did not sport the traditional Magical Skirt, but rather tight-fitting red shorts and a black vest with nothing beneath. From his lounging position on the floor, a nipple peeked. His strikingly blue gem lay at his dark throat.  
  
Beside him, Miracle Gold chuckled. "Still without worthy opponents?" he inquired, a teasing twist to his glossed mouth. His a-line skirt, electric blue, rose high on the waist and was the skimpiest of all the Miracles' pants. His white cashmere sweater drooped off the shoulders. Tiny decorative buttons dotted vertically across the front. In his ear was a golden ring matching his amulet.  
  
A haughty little sound announced Miracle Emerald, who crossed his arms over his sleeveless top as his pleated orange skirt swished blow his knees. "How nice it must be to rest easy, with the delusion you're safe from failure," he commented, adjusting his glasses. His gem rested on the shirt's green collaret.  
  
"Eh?" grunted Miracle Sapphire. "Who said I was resting?"  
  
"Ah, I'd like to rest," murmured Miracle Amethyst, shoving a potato chip in his mouth. Crumbs fell onto his purple, gored skirt, and he patted his legs with the chip in his mouth, spewing more crumbs onto his spaghetti-strapped tank. "Dammit," he mumbled, and the chip in his mouth cracked on the floor. He made a despairing noise.  
  
Red Tiger pushed past Opal, muscles flexing beneath his red tank top. He matched Opal’s Seirin attire. "I would like to battle now," he asserted.  
  
Opal grabbed his arm. "No, Red Tiger, you're not ready - you don't even reach their feet yet."  
  
"Excuse me?" Red Tiger sneered. "Why not?"  
  
Opal met his eyes somberly. "Because I promised I'd make you the best in Japan. We must be in this together, at all times."  
  
Red Tiger clenched his fists, glaring down at his partner. Then, he exhaled. "Alright.”  
  
"Together?" asked Opal, raising his knuckles.  
  
Red Tiger grinned. "Together," and they bumped fists.


End file.
